Trade Mistakes
by KazuneXKarin12
Summary: Title in reference to a song by Panic at the Disco. Sebastian meets Chandler, where will it lead?
1. Scandals

**Chapter 1**

It was just an average night at Scandals as far as Sebastian was concerned, although usually he had a few boys flocking to him. That had changed right after everyone found out that some hurtful words that had come from his own mouth has almost caused the clubs favorite David Karofsky to attempt suicide. Now the only person who would look his way as the bartender and that was only when Sebastian asked for a drink.

Sebastian rotated the cold bottle of beer he was drinking with his hands, concentrated on the foam that had been left on the on the side of the inside of the bottle. He hummed "I'm glad you came" which was playing in the bar.

"Hey kid, it's almost 1 o' clock, don't you have school tomorrow?" The bartender asked roughly, probably because he didn't want the evil brunette around anymore.

"It's Friday, well, I guess technically Saturday." The young Dalton boy answered in a weak chuckle.

"You drunk?" The man asked, as he cleaned some dirty shot glasses.

"I wish." Sebastian replied, looking up at a dim light above his head.

Sebastian would never say it out loud because it sounded like a 16 year old heartbroken little girl, but he was lonely.

He'd blown it with Blaine and god forbid, maybe even Kurt. He was the villain that everyone hated, that no one wanted anything to do with. Even at Dalton which is suppose to have a no violence policy. Sure, no one was hitting him or anything, but you could tell, no one wanted to have Sebastian around.

The isolated teen sighed, running his hand through his brown hair. He then slammed the money for the beer on the table. he put his new designer coat on solemnly. When he turned around something caught his attention. Or someone.

The blond hurried into the bar so he could escape the elements. He smiled as he showed his (possibly fake) ID to the checker, who just barely looked at it, then motioned for him to come in.

The blond had bright blue eyes that where hidden behind amber colored nerdy glasses, that gave him a certain charm. He was shorter than Sebastian, but had a nice pair of legs. His blond hair stuck out from underneath the boy's black beanie. He wore a black collared shirt with a slate colored blazer with pants to match and dark brown loafers.

One look at this boy and Sebastian knew immediately that he **hated **him. There was just something about that sickening smile that seemed to be branded onto bright eye's face that pissed him off.

The brunette shook it off and continued on his way to the door. Which proved to be harder that he had planned. Sebastian was now face to face with Mr. Smiley McGee.

"Excuse me but can you help me out?" The boy asked his voice high and he seemed to have a lisp of some sort.

'Even more reason to dislike this guy.' Sebastian thought his mind reeling from the sound.

"What do you want?" Tall dark and gloomy asked annoyed, jamming his hands into his coat pockets.

"I'm looking for someone. Would you happen to know-" The shorty began to explain, unfazed by Sebastian's rude actions.

"Listen buddy, you've come to the wrong person. No one ever talks to me, so I really don't know anybody here." Sebastian replied sourly, the kid's words hitting a nerve.

"Well, maybe if I describe him , maybe you've seen him." Mr. Smiley suggested not giving up on the broody boy in front of him.

"Fine." Sebastian breathed out slumping his shoulders.

The blond beamed at him with a smile so bright and cheezey that Sebastian had to fight the erg to knock it right off of bright eye's face.

" Let's see, well he's kind of large, boxish, but he has a baby face, he also has short brown hair-" the optimist began rambling off until Sebastian put a hand up to stop him.

"Is he actually a high school student?" Sebastian asked blatantly.

Bubbly nodded looking guilty.

"David Karofsky?" He said more like a statement than a question, "He left an hour ago."

"Oh well that's too bad." The blond said looking sad.

Suddenly an idea hit the shorter of the two.

"Well, then how about you be my company for tonight?" Bright eyes suggested flashing one of his now signature smiles.

"I was just about to leave." Sebastian explained, wanting to get out of this gay bar as fast as he possibly could.

The blond looked crushed, he stared into Sebastian's eyes pleading him to stay.

'I wanna knock this kid's block off so bad.' Sebastian thought, repressing his urge.

However, Sebastian did kinda feel bad for the kid, for reasons even he didn't know.

"Maybe another time." The brunette said turning to leave.

"My name's Chandler, see you later Grumpy." Mr. Smiley chirped.

Sebastian swiveled around, but the blond had already disappeared into the crowd. He walked outside, putting up his collar to protect his neck from the cold.

'Grumpy? How old is he five? Oh well, it's not like I'll ever see him again.' Sebastian thought beginning his walk home.

To be continued


	2. Lima Bean

**Chapter 2**

Sebastian woke to the sound of his alarm, it was Saturday, but he had forgotten to turn his alarm off. I rolled over pulling his covers closer. After a few minutes he finally got up, taking his sweet time to get ready. After he was changed he grabbed his car keys and head out to get coffee at the Lima Bean, his parents we never home so he always had to fend for himself, plus after the depressing night he had he was hoping to catch a glimpse of Blaine to brighten up his day a little.

To Sebastian's dismay Kurt and Blaine weren't there, but since he was already there Sebastian decided to get a coffee anyway. He sat at the closest empty table, slowly sipping it as he people watched. There were enough lovers in the room to make Sebastian want to puke, why do they deserve happiness while he was sitting all alone in a coffee shop. He sighed staring at the drops of coffee that were on the lid, still cursing the lovers around him. Suddenly a slightly familiar voice broke through his angst.

"Grumpy! Well isn't this a surprise!"

Sebastian's head reeled as the sound reached his ears, he didn't want to look up, but ended up doing so regardless. H e looked up only to be greeted by a way too bright smile.

"Remember me? We met at Scandals!" Chandler asked cheerfully taking a seat across from the brooding brunet.

"oh yeah, uh, Chance right?" Sebastian asked the rudest way he knew possible.

"No! Chandler silly!" The kid that seemed to be hopped up on sugar answered, giving Sebastian a playful punch to the shoulder.

"Oh, well that's good, cuz' Chance sound like a strippers name." The brunet spat out, taking a sip of his coffee.

Chandler laughed weakly his smile almost falling, of course it was only for a second.

"So what are you doing here aren't you still looking for David?" Grumpy asked, drawing patterns into the lid.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here you see. This is a big hang out for Dalton and McKinley, I know he doesn't go to McKinley anymore, but you know how some people's habits are." Bright eyes explained playing with the sleeve of his tan blazer.

Sebastian nodded slightly, taking another drink as Chandler took the time to look around for his target.

"Which one are you by the way?" The blond asked, still looking around.

"Excuse me" Tall, dark and gloomy asked in confusion.

"Dalton or McKinley? Which one are you?" Chandler asked, his blue eyes meeting Sebastian's green ones.

"Uh, Dalton." Sebastian answered clearing his throat.

"I thought so you kinda have a sophisticated air about you." Smiles commented winking at him.

"Well, you have an annoying air about you." The brunet said disgusted by Chandler's actions.

"I've been told that." Chandler laughed.

"Why are you looking for David anyway? By the way you talk I can tell that you're not from McKinley either. How do you know him?" Grumpy asked tilting his head a bit.

"My friend Kurt told me about him, since for reasons I'd rather not get into at the moment, I can't talk to him anymore and I was kind of getting lonely. Kurt told me about David and I thought that we was cool, so Kurt told me all his hang out places and here we are." Bright eyes explained gesturing with his hands as he talked.

"Kurt? As in Kurt Hummel?" Sebastian asked almost choking on the coffee he hand drank while Chandler was talking.

"Do you know him?" Giggles asked perking up even more, if that's even possible.

"Know him? I hate him, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be sitting here alone right now!" Sebastian growled, his grip tightening on the poor Styrofoam cup in his hands.

"But you're not alone, you're here with me." Chandler said smiling softly.

"What do you want from me?" Sebastian asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" the shorter one asked genuinely confused.

"I'm not David's replacement, so why don't you take your sweet little butt and get out of here." Sebastian hissed, glaring at the sunshine-in-a-boy.

"You think my butt's sweet?" Chandler teased grinning impishly.

Sebastian got up suddenly, the table wobbling a bit, Chandler touched gently it to settle it.

"What's wrong?" Bubbly asked concern filling his high pitched voice.

The fuming teenager then started for the entrance.

"Wait don't go!" Chandler exclaimed getting to his feet.

Sebastian ignored this plea, keeping to his goal of reaching the door.

"I don't even know you're name!" Blue eyes complained taking a few steps forward.

"Grumpy!" He called, yelping as a chair snagged the back of his blazer inhibiting his movements.

Sebastian suddenly turned around.

"It's Sebastian Smythe! Now leave me alone!" He yelled, storming out of the coffee shop.

As he left he could sworn he heard someone yell back, "Never!"


	3. Friendship

_I hope this makes sense my allergies were acting up when I was writing this and my head was all in a fog so please tell me if something doesn't make sense I will love you forever_.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Everyone gathered into the Dalton Warbler room, all talking about what songs to sing for the annual Dalton academy Warbler performance. Sebastian sat at the only empty table mindlessly doing his pre-calculus homework, the excited swirl of excitement putting Sebastian in a worst mood than usual.

"Would you guys please shut up some of us are actually trying to pass 11th grade?" Sebastian grumbled spinning his pencil in his hand.

There were a few sorrys, but mostly a bunch of insults breathed underneath of breaths.

'Everyone's treated the same my foot' the brunet thought marking dots on his worksheet.

"We should sing Total Eclipse of the Heart!" Jeff suggested excitedly.

"Totally! 'Turn around bright eyes!'" Nick sang jokingly.

'Speaking of bright eyes...' Sebastian thought, his mind wondering back to his encounter with Chandler, 'I wonder what he's doing rig-Wait! Why am I thinking of that annoying little brat?'

The brooding teenager hurriedly picked up all his paper, stuffing them into his shoulder bag. He pushed through and few Warblers to get to the door.

"What's up with Sebastian?" Riker asked brushing off his shoulder from where Sebastian had shoved him.

Jeff and Nick looked at each other, and then shrugged at Riker.

After leaving Sebastian decided to go get coffee to help distract him. He walked through the door to see two familiar back of heads.

"Do you really think I should sing' Music of the Night' for NYADA Blaine?" the taller one with the girl sounding voice asked the hobbit next to him.

"I think any song you sing will sound amazing, so can we stop talking about NYADA?" The hobbit asked stroking the others arm lovingly.

"Hey Blaine, Kurt." Sebastian blurted out not standing to see any more of their lovey dovey crap.

"What do you want Sebastian?" Blaine asked annoyed at the intrusion.

"I just need to borrow your boyfriend for a bit." The tall Dalton boy said, taking Kurt by the arm, pulling him aside.

"Wait a minute what are you going to do Sebastian?" Blaine asked, grabbing Sebastian's arm.

"Relax Cyclops I'll give him right back." The taller brunet said winking at the shorter of all three of them.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but Sebastian wiggled out of his grasp before he could.

"What's your angle?" Sebastian asked releasing the wood nymph.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked, hands on his hips.

"You know sending that guy Chandler after me. I get it I was a jerk, I've learned my lesson now tell him to leave me alone." Green eyes elaborated, throwing his hands up.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Chandler and I haven't spoken in weeks and the last thing I said to him was about David cuz' he wanted to meet him." The male soprano explained raising an eyebrow.

"Then what's his deal?" Sebastian asked frustrated.

"Have you ever thought that maybe that he's bothering you because we wants to be your friend. Which I don't know why anyone would want to, but he is a bit strange." Kurt said poking Sebastian in the chest.

Sebastian brushed the touch off.

"Just tell him to leave me alone okay." Tall, dark and gloomy said turning to leave.

"What's your problem Sebastian? Somebody finally wants to be your friend and you're pushing him away!" Kurt exclaimed shaking his head in unbelief.

"Don't try to understand me Hummel; you'll end up hurting that pretty little head of yours." Sebastian spat, heading for the door.

"If you want to see Chandler again, go to Scandals, 8:00." Kurt called after the taller one.

"I thought you hadn't talked to Chandler in weeks." The brunet said slyly.

"And I thought you had no interest in Chandler." Kurt chuckled getting back to his position next to Blaine.

With no come back Sebastian left, his face red.

It was 8:00; Sebastian sat in his car staring at the clock. He was parked outside of Scandals trying to make his mind on whether he was going to go inside or not. Suddenly there was a knock on his window. The green eyed male jumped a few feet in the air. A string of bell sounding laughs broke out from outside his car. Sebastian looked outside to see Chandler holding his stomach as he laughed his blond head off. Sebastian rolled the window down to yell at the laughing teen.

"You should've seen your face!" The blond giggled, wiping tears of laughter from his bright blue eyes that shown bright even in the darkness of the night.

"Shut up! What are you doing over here anyway, I thought you were inside?" Sebastian asked getting out of his car.

"I was, but then I had the feeling that you were out here, and I was right." Chandler explained shoving his hands into his pockets, "its kinda cold out here, why don't we go inside."

Chandler took a few steps towards the bar before realizing that Sebastian wasn't following after him.

"What's wrong?" Chandler asked, trying to meet the taller one's eyes.

"It's just, I don't know if I want to know you." Sebastian explained, not looking the shorter one in the eye.

"What do you mean?" The blond asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"It's just you annoy me to know end and every time you smile I wanna smack you in the face." The taller said one finally looking into those blue eyes.

"Oh." Chandler exclaimed, the cheerfulness finally leaving his face," I see. I guess this is goodbye then isn't it."

Sebastian grabbed Chandler's hand before he could get very far. Chandler looked at the boy holding his hand with confused eyes.

"But there's also something about you that I can't quite put my finger on, but I've been thinking about you all day. It's the reason I'm here right now and we you smile I wanna punch you, but I also want to smile back." The brunet confessed, running his free hand through his hair.

"Are you…do you love me?" Chandler asked a little taken back.

"NO!" Sebastian said, a little bit louder than he had meant it, "I mean…I don't know, but for now I'd rather just be, uh, friends I guess until I can figure out what these feelings mean."

"Can you figure them out inside, I'm cold." The blond laughed grabbing Sebastian's hand back and dragging him inside the bar.

The I.D. checker didn't even look at the I.D.s and let them in, noticing that Sebastian's hand was still in Chandler's.

"Hang on let me get a beer first." Sebastian said as he was about to be pulled onto the dance floor.

"Why?" Chandler whined giving Sebastian puppy eyes.

"Actually I think I won't or else you're voice will bug me even more." The taller one said slumping.

Chandler giggled slapping his shoulder and pulled him into a crowd of dancing people. "Call Me Maybe" came on in on the bar's speakers.

"Oh I love this song!" Blue eyes chirped, grabbing both of the gloomy one's arms dancing with him as you would a puppet, mouthing the words to the song.

"You are such a girl." The brunet teased, almost smiling, but then after remember who he was with decided against it.

"And you are such a wet blanket!" Chandler joked, standing on tip toe to try to twirl the taller boy, failing.

"Here," Sebastian muttered, putting up his hand to twirl the blond, who giggled as he spun around.

"Again! Do it again!" Mr. Smiley laughed swaying to the beat a bit.

"Correction you are such a child." Sebastian said shaking his head.

"And what do you do when a child asks you to spin him around again right?" Chandler asked raising an eyebrow a cocky smile on his face.

"Ignore him." Sebastian answered, Chandler's momentum making him appear to be dancing.

"No," Bright eyes said, getting back on tip toe to whisper in Sebastian's ear.

He sighed, bending down a little so the Shorty could actually reach his ear.

"You spin him around again." Chandler laughed, his hot breath tickling Sebastian a tad bit.

"You want me to spin you around again?" The brunet asked something about his eyes that told Chandler he was up to something.

Chandler nodded slowly unsure. So Sebastian spun him around, and around, and around and around, until Chandler almost got flung into an over grown ape for a man. Sebastian quickly yanked the spinney blond into his arms, holding onto Chandler's forearms as he tried to gain his bearings.

"Sorry I guess I over did it." Sebastian apologized leading the swaying boy over to the bar and sat him on a stool.

"Are you kidding?" Chandler growled glaring at the brunet.

Sebastian gulped, a little taken back.

"That was awesome!" Blue eyes whooped throwing his hand in the air, the biggest smile you've ever seen on his face.

Sebastian sighed in relief, looking away to conceal his emotions.

"Let go back over!" Chandler chirped moving to get off of the stool.

"Oh, no, no, let's just rest for a little while." The tall Dalton boy said pushing the eager kid back into his seat as he himself took a seat.

"But we only danced for one song!" The smaller one complained, gesturing to the dance floor.

"Please, just for a second." Green eyes asked softly.

Chandler smile fell and was replaced with concern, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just, uh, I haven't done this in a while. I'm just not sure I'm doing this right." Sebastian explained as he flagged the bartender for a beer.

"His he you're new boyfriend Sebastian?" The bartender asked as he slid Sebastian's usual over to him.

"He no, he's huh…" Sebastian began, turning to look at Chandler as if trying to decide the right word, "I guess he's my friend."

"Oh too bad, he looks like he'd be a good influence on you. Hopeful that's still true even if he's only you're friend. He's cute too." The bartender said giving a friendly wink Chandler's way.

"Keep your options to yourself please." The brooding brunet muttered.

"If you want him for yourself you gotta claim him fast." The man said leaning on the counter.

Sebastian glared at him, Chandler touched Sebastian's shoulder and flashed a smile at the bartender, who smiled back then went back to tend to other customers.

"What did you mean by doing this right?" Chandler asked cocking his head.

The brunet beside him took a swig of beer before answering, "Being someone's friend."

The blond's face lit up like the fourth of July.

"Don't worry you're doing just fine." Chandler chuckled, fixing the collar of Sebastian's polo shirt, but stopped when Sebastian gave him the look like, 'what are you doing', "Sorry too close for friendship?"

Sebastian nodded drinking some more beer; suddenly Chandler got up so fast Sebastian thought that the bar had caught on fire.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked a little worried.

"I gotta go home." Chandler stated with an almost panicked expression, his eyes fixed on the clock above Sebastian's head.

Chandler began his way to the door, but Sebastian grabbed his arm.

"Wait I can drive you home." The brunet suggested standing up.

"I'd rather walk it's a while away." Chandler said almost as if he was possessed by something.

"Then even more reason why I should." Sebastian exclaimed tightening his grip on the smaller boy's arm.

It was the look in Chandler's eyes that had made Sebastian let go, those usually bright eyes were full of fear of doing something wrong and of pleading for Sebastian to just let him do what he needed to do. Sebastian watch as the usually cheerful blond hurried out the door, he found himself wondering, 'What is at home that he needed to hurry for?'

To be continued


	4. Between the Sheets

_This Chapter was so easy to write, it's scary..._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sebastian sat at his usual table in Lima Bean, staring off into space, one hand slightly touching the cup in front of him. It had been almost a week since the last time he saw Chandler, which was weird in of itself and he couldn't stop thinking about that cheerful blond. There were many reasons why Chandler would be on the young Dalton's mind but the most pronounced reason was the blue eyed boy's behavior that night at Scandals. Chandler was usually cheerful and laughing, there was nothing happy and bright about the look on his face before he left. A high pitched voice pulled Sebastian out of his trance.

"What's wrong with you Sebastian" The person asked.

Sebastian turned his head so fast he almost got whiplash, he was expecting to see and smiling face with blue eyes hidden behind some glasses and blond hair sticking out of a beanie.

No such luck.

"Oh Hummel, it's you." The brunet sighed rubbing his temples.

"Who were you thinking it would be?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

Sebastian let out a nothing deep sigh, scratching the cup absentmindedly.

"Chandler." Sebastian admitted, tilting his head up to look at the other brunet.

Kurt started to give Sebastian an "Oh I see" look, but he spoke up before it could go to fast.

"I'm not in the mood Hummel." The brunet muttered, running his fingers through his hair.

The wood nymph looked at the green eyed male with confused eyes, sitting down across from him.

"What's up? You seem more irritable than usual." Kurt asked, settling into his seat.

Sebastian looked at the gray eyed boy skeptically, and then looked around.

"Where's Blaine?" The brunet asked still looking around, trying to avoid eye contact.

"That doesn't matter, now what's up?" the male soprano asked eyes trained on Sebastian.

Sebastian finally decided to give up, maybe Kurt knew what was up with Chandler.

"It's Chandler, he hasn't come to see me in a week and the last time we were together he acted weird." Sebastian explained still absentmindedly playing with his cup.

"Weird? Weird as in…" Kurt questioned, asking for clarification.

"Well, he was fine in the beginning, but then suddenly he said he had to go home and he was just staring at the clock with this horrified look on his face. Has he ever done that around you?" Sebastian inquired concern and confusion mixed in his voice.

"Well we mostly texted, but no that's never happened." Kurt explained just as confused as Sebastian.

"Then can you just tell me where he hangs out?" The taller of the teens asked fed up with not getting any answers.

"I don't know if you should pry about this, it seems sort of personal." The smaller brunet suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"I just want to know if he's okay!" Sebastian shouted, throwing up his arms.

The whole coffee shop was silent almost everyone staring at the two brunet sitting across from each other. Blaine emerged from a crowd of people looking ready to start a fight with Sebastian. Kurt looked at his boyfriend shaking his head, immediately Blaine backed off, his guard still up.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled I just-"Sebastian began running his hand through his hair once again.

"Try 'Between the Sheets', that's the best place to look." The wood nymph explained getting up to leave, "I hope you can help Chandler if something really is wrong."

Sebastian nodded, standing up as well. He made a b-line to the door taking out his car keys.

He pulled up to Between the Sheets, staring at the sign for a while praying for Chandler to actually be there. A small bell rang as the tall Dalton boy entered the music store his heart pounding for reasons he couldn't comprehend.

Sebastian barely hear the lady at the counter welcoming him, his mind was focus on one thing and one thing only.

His heart skips a beat as his green eyes find a small figure in the corner of the room, blond hair sticking out from out of the boy's hat, the slender shoulders that Sebastian knew instinctively.

The brunet made his way swiftly and silently his heart getting louder with every foot step.

'Am I gonna have a heart attack?' Sebastian wondered momentarily stopping, the boy shifted a bit, making Sebastian forgets all about it.

The Dalton boy stopped a few feet behind the boy.

"Chandler." Sebastian called, not sure if his voice could be heard over the sound of his beating heart.

CDs clattered to the ground as the blond jumped, he almost turned around, but seeming to remember something, stayed where he was.

"Hey Sebastian what's up?" Chandler asked his voice sounding cheerful, but a bit shaky.

He bent down to pick up the CDs.

"'What's up?' are you serious? You avoid me for a week, I can't call you since I don't have you're number, but even if I had you probably wouldn't have picked up and you say 'What's up?'" Sebastian exclaimed moving he hands around in frustration.

"How are you doing?" The blond asked trying to make a joke while pretending to be preoccupied with the CDs in his hands.

"Could you at least look at me when I'm talking to you?" Sebastian complained trying to calm down, grabbing the blond's arm, spinning him around to look at him.

Chandler made a sound of protestation, but was turned around anyway. When Sebastian caught a glimpse of Chandler's face he began to see red, anger rising inside of him ready to boil over at any minute.

The purple and black of the bruise clashed greatly with the blue of Chandler's left eye. There were other cuts along his usually rosy cheeks and pink lips. Chandler held up a CD in an attempt to cover his eye, but Sebastian had already seen it.

"Who did this?" Sebastian asked, trying to keep his emotions under control.

"Sebastian it's nothing." The blond complained, putting the CDs back on the self.

"NO! It's not nothing! You're hurt Chandler and someone did it to you and once you tell me who that is that someone is they're gonna be dead!" The furious boy stated gesturing to Chandler's bruised face.

"I- I can't-"the injured boy stuttered.

"Chandler," The brunet sighed, grabbing the blond's shoulders gently, "Please, where' friend's right? As a friend I can't just sit here while someone somewhere I hurting you."

Chandler looked everywhere, but into the other boy's eyes, looking for a way out, but after a while he finally gave it.

"It-it was my Dad."


	5. Breadstix

**Chapter 5**

_The song in this chapter is a personal for me and means a lot, if you don't like it, which I have no reason why you wouldn't, then tough biscuits. I'm very proud of this chapter and I like it a lot 3_

"What! How long has this been going on?" Sebastian asked outraged.

"Can we talk about this in your car please? I don't want anyone over hearing. People know me here." Chandler complained tugging at the Dalton boy's blazer.

The brunet stared at the bruised boy in front of him, rolling the idea over in his mind.

"Alright, it is kinda personal." The taller one said, finally giving in, he put an arm around the blond's shoulder leading him out of the store.

Once the teenagers we're safely relocated to Sebastian's car, Chandler began to tremble.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" Sebastian asked gently, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder to let him know that he was there for him.

"It's just so humiliating." The blond choked out, putting his head into his hands, sobbing quietly.

"I'm sorry if I did something in the store to humilat-"The brunet began.

"No, it's not you. It's well you know…" Chandler explained his voice and body shaking as he whipped his tears on his sleeve.

"Here." Sebastian said offering Chandler a tissue, from a packet in his jacket.

"Thanks." The blond hiccupped, taking the tissue in his hands tenderly.

There was a minute of silence as Chandler tried his best to clean up; Sebastian drummed his thumb on the steering wheel.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about Chandler. None of this is your fault." Sebastian reassured softly.

"I know it's just. Well my father had always had a temper, but it wasn't until a few months ago-"Chandler began explaining until Sebastian interrupted loudly.

"This has been going on for months!" Green eyes shouted, disgusted, "Alright that old man is dead!"

The blond shot an angry look at the brunet.

"Can I finish?" Blue eyes asked, glaring at the Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded a little surprise at how Chandler had snapped at him, he never snapped.

"Anyway, A few months ago he would come home drunk and angry and he would start yelling and throwing stuff. It wasn't so bad, until he began going after my mother. Of course I couldn't stand to see a man hitting a woman so I offered for him to hit me instead of her. He took this offer, and so that where we are today." The boy confessed, tears resurfacing once again after he was finished.

Sebastian offered Chandler another tissue as the smaller one broke down crying, curled up a little in his seat.

_**Come stop you're crying, it will be alright.**_

Chandler looked up at Sebastian in surprise, a tear running down his red cheek.

_**Just take my hand hold it tight.**_

Sebastian grabbed one of Chandler's hands that had been holding tissues before.

_**I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry.**_

_**For one so small you seem so strong, my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm.**_

_**This bond between us can't be broken.**_

_**I will be here don't you cry, cause you'll be in my heart.**_

_**Yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forever more.**_

_**You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say.**_

_**You'll be here in my heart always.**_

"Have you calmed down now?" Sebastian asked, looking at the dumbfounded blond.

Chandler looked at the Dalton boy almost as if he was looking at a different person.

"I love that song." Chandler said breathlessly, his signature smile blossoming back onto his face for what had seemed like forever.

Sebastian smiled back softly, squeezing the blond's hand.

"Now I'm gonna ask you one more question then I'll take you to Breadstix to cheer you up." The brunet explained shaking their hands.

Blue eyes nodded slowly, taking a deep breath.

"Do you have any idea why you're dad just now decided to crack?" Sebastian asked, "Like was it because of your sexuality or…"

"I guess that maybe a reason, but that doesn't explain why he was going after my mother." Chandler replied , "To tell you the truth I have no idea."

"Alright" The brunet said releasing the blond's hand, "Put your seatbelt on."

The both strapped themselves in; Sebastian put his arm around the back of Chandler's seat as he looked behind so he could back up. Once they we're on the road Sebastian went to turn on the radio when a small hand stopped him. Green eyes looked over to the smaller boy next to him, confused.

"Can you sing the rest of the song?" Chandler asked his eyes shining.

"No, that was a one-time thing." Sebastian rejected a hit of a blush on his cheeks.

"Oh c'mon! It'll make me happy!" The blond pleaded, pouting.

"I said no and I mean no." The Dalton boy said sternly.

"Please Sebastian, pretty please with a cherry on top?" Chandler pleaded once again.

"Maybe later." Sebastian sighed giving in a little.

"But if you do it then it'll be weird when you're doing the second part! You'll have to start at the beginning." Blue eyes complained, hoping to pressure the taller one into singing.

"Then I'll start at the beginning, but I get to decide when I sing it." The brunet said tired of having this conversation.

They parked at Breadstix, Sebastian held the door open for the shorter boy as he told the workers how many people.

"Order anything you want." Sebastian told Chandler as they sat down.

"Don't tell me that or else you'll end up with an empty wallet." Chandler said playfully winking as he picked up his menu.

"I'm a politician's son, so basically I'm rich." Green eyes said a cocky smirk on his face.

Chandler giggled as the waitress walked up.

"What can I get you boys?" Asked the older woman, a pad and pen in hand.

"Just water for me." Sebastian said barely looking at the lady.

"No coffee? I'm surprised."The blond inquired, looking at the other boy with unbelief.

"Oh trust me I've had enough." The taller one breathed out.

"And for you Dear?" The waitress asked smiling at the blond.

"A strawberry milkshake please, with whip cream and extra cherries." Chandler chirped smiling back at the waitress and then at Sebastian, who just rolled his eyes.

"Are you boys ready to order or do you need a while?" The woman asked looking up from her pad.

"I'll have the endless salad bowl." Sebastian said, handing the menu to her.

"Me too, I'll have that as well." Bright eyes said handing her his menu as well.

"Alright it'll be right up." The lady said leaving the table.

"That's a surprise I thought for sure you'd get something fancier." Sebastian chuckled, raising an eyebrow Chandler's way.

"Hey, I've gotta watch my figure to you know." Bubbly laughed, smiling big and bright.

The waitress came back drinks in hand, distributed them and then left. Chandler looks at his with eyes as big as saucers and goofy grin on his face and he quickly pulled a cherry out of the whip cream.

"I love cherries." The blond purred as he pulled the cherry off the stem with his teeth.

"I can see that" Sebastian stated sarcastically, "Have you ever played the cherry stem game?"

Chandler almost choked on his cherry.

"Y-yeah I've heard of it." Chandler said bashfully, turning red.

"Are you blushing?" the brunet asked, laughing a bit.

"N-no!" The blond stuttered, twirling the cherry stem.

"Then let's play." Sebastian grinned evilly, putting a hand out for a cherry.

The taller boy ate the fruit quickly, holding up the stem.

"Ready? One, two, three!" The Dalton counting putting the stem in his mouth on three, Chandler mirroring him too.

Chandler made all sorts of faces as he tried to tie the thing in his mouth. Sebastian, however, just sat across from the boy looking confident. Sebastian was the first to pull it from his mouth a knot perfectly tied in the middle of the cherry stem. Chandler spat his out, untied.

"That's not fair! I've never had a boyfriend before!" The blond complained, crossing his arms.

Sebastian laughed sinisterly, taking a sip of his water.

Chandler pouted a little longer before smiling once again.

"So what are you gonna do after this?" Sebastian asked, serious once again.

"Dunno, probably go home." Blue eyes said as he shrugged.

Sebastian almost did a spit take.

"Are you crazy you can't go back home!" The brunet exclaimed throwing a 'are you crazy' look Chandler's way.

"Where am I supposed to go? Besides I'll have to face my dad one way or another." The blond said eating another cherry.

Sebastian just stared at the boy.

"Okay , you're right, You'll have to face him one day, but I'd rather you have a plan then running there not knowing what you're doing. So until you come up with a plan you're going to be staying at my house." The taller one said pointing a finger at Chandler.

"Is that ok with your parents?" Chandler asked, not sure if what was happening was real or not.

"I always get what I want." The brunet said almost seductively.

"Sebastian, this is all so sudden, but we're in a public place, wait until we're alone." Chandler teased, pretending to be bashful.

"You know what I mean." Sebastian growled, leaning his cheek in his hand.

Chandler was doubled over laughing his butt off, gaining a lot of looks from people around them.

"Chan shut up, everyone's looking at us." Green eyes hissed glaring at the laughing fairy.

Chandler suddenly stopped look at Sebastian in surprise.

"Hey! Chan! I like that, it sounds cute!" Smiley chirped bouncing in his seat.

"Alright, alright now just sit still." The taller one scolded holding up a hand to tell him to stop.

Their food came and Chandler's mouth just wouldn't stop moving he talked about all sorts of things at the speed of 100mph. Sebastian shoved a cherry tomato into his mouth just to shut him up for a few minutes. After they we're full Sebastian paid for the food, pulling out a wad of cash and handing it to the waitress, telling her to keep the change.

They ran to the car, Chandler's hat keeping a little bit of the rain off of him, Sebastian, however, was worse for wear.

"I look like a drowned rat." The brunet complained as he got inside the car.

"It's not that bad." Blue eyes reassured him, shiver slightly from the cold rain.

Sebastian turned the heat on and took off for home, a few minutes into the drive Chandler had fallen asleep, and Sebastian looked over to check on the blond. The hair that was sticking out of the boy's hat was a messy, his pink lips slightly parted as he breathed silently, cheeks red from the cold and his previous crying session. The brunet smiled a bit then brought his eyes back onto the road.

Chandler woke slightly, not bothering to open his eyes because we was just planning on going back to sleep. His ear perked up slightly, someone was singing.

**Don't listen to them, cause what do they know?**

**We need each other to have to hold.**

**They'll see in time I know.**

**When destiny calls you, you must be strong.**

**I may not be with you but you've got to hold on, they'll see in time I know**

**We'll show them together.**

Chandler smiled, but then remembering he's supposed to be sleeping, he retracted it. After listening to the brunet sing, the blond slowly sank back into his dream land.

**I'll be there always**


	6. Sebandler

**Chapter 6**

Sebastian shook Chandler awake when they reached the brunet's house. The blond blinked a couple of times, looking around as if unsure where he was.

"We're at my house, remember?" The Dalton boy asked before walking over to open Chandler's door for him.

Blue eyes stared at him for a while, his brain trying to process the words that the taller one had said. Suddenly the shorter one's face lit up.

"Oh yeah!" Chandler chirped getting out of the car, stopping abruptly as his eyes rested on the house if front of him.

The house looked about 3 stories high, windows everywhere, it was painted an alabaster color, and the yard alone could impress anyone, flowers of every color rearranged to make shapes and pictures. The front door was a deep blue with a crystal looking door knob.

"Y-you live here?" Chandler exclaimed, feeling faint from just looking at the house.

"It's not much, but you know." Sebastian shrugged closing the blond's door that he had forgot to close because busy ogling the brunet's house.

Chandler just stood there a while making noises as he gave the house another one over.

"C'mon let's go inside before you pass out from shock." Green eyes suggested, pulling the shorter boy along with him to the front door.

The inside looked even better, the floors were marble with expensive looking rugs placed strategically around the house, from the ceiling hung a gigantic crystal chandelier that was very breath taking. There was a small table near the winding staircase on it was a vase of flowers and a couple of pictures with a child in it and only one picture with what seemed to be the whole family.

"Is this you?" Chandler asked picking up one of the pictures of the child, this one seemed to be the kid at the beach.

"Yeah." Sebastian mumbled a little embarrassed.

"You're **so **cute! Look at those cute little cheeks, and I'm not just talking about the ones on your face" The blond giggled not taking his eyes of the picture.

"Chan!" The brunet exclaimed, his face completely red.

"Can I have it?" Bubbly asked hugging the photo.

"Why would I give you a picture of me, much less a picture of me when I was a baby?" The Dalton boy inquired, snatching the picture away from the smiling boy.

"Because I'm adorable." Chandler stated his smile brighter than before.

"No, now c'mon you're sleeping in my room." Sebastian scolded, placing the photo face down on the table and grabbing Chandler's hand, dragging him up stairs.

"Ohh, a date and then you take me home, I like where this is going." The blond cooed in a teasing voice.

"Shut up." The brunet muttered opening the door to his room.

Chandler was a little disappointed by Sebastian's room, it was really plain. There was nothing on the walls; his bed had only white covers. The only thing that stood out was the Dalton boy's desk, on it rested a silver laptop, a pen holder and a picture of a boy wearing the familiar Warbler's uniform.

"Who's that?" Chandler asked thoroughly confused, Sebastian didn't seem the type have pictures of boys on his desk.

"Oh that, uh, that's Blaine Anderson," Sebastian explained, a little embarrassed, "I used to have a crush, but I kind of screwed up our relationship."

The smaller boy looked at him with the most shocked expression on his face.

"I kind of hurt him, literally." Green eyes elaborated, staring at the picture.

"No, no that's, I, I kind of know him, well I know who he is." Chan said snapping out of his trance.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked intrigued and a little confused.

"He's the reason I can't talk to Kurt anymore, I almost made them break up." Chandler confessed looking sheepish.

Sebastian stared at the blond silently for a couple of seconds, then burst out laughing. Chandler gave him a concerned look.

"I'm okay, it's just we both have almost caused Kurt and Blaine to break up and now we're friends. As cheesy as this sounds, we're like a match made in heaven." The brunet chuckled.

Finally understanding Chandler smiled, giggling at the thought.

"I like that; a match made in heaven." The blond said smiling up at Green eyes sweetly.

It was just then that Sebastian realized how close he was standing to Chandler, their hands still intertwined.

'_Why does this feel so right?'_ The brunet asked himself, lost in those blue eyes.

It seemed as though Sebastian's body just decided to move on its own with no orders from his brain. He used his free hand to lift Chandler's chin up their eyes locking onto each other.

"Sebastian?" The blond asked not understanding the situation.

"I have no idea." The Dalton answered.

Sebastian's lips crashed down onto Chandler's pink ones.

Chandler was overcome with shock at first, but soon got over it, grabbing Sebastian by the lapels of his blazer, pulling him closer. The blond groaned in pleasure as Sebastian deepened the kiss, running his tongue along the shorter one's bottom lip, asking for entrance, to which Chandler was more than happy to grant.

Chandler was ready to just stand there a let Sebastian do all the work, until the brunet broke this kiss. The blond stared up at him confused and panting.

"You've got to work with me here." The taller one informed him, wrapping his arms around the smaller one's waist pulling him closer.

"But at the restaurant, you know I can't." The blond said, looking away in embarrassed.

"Then we'll work on it, so just try your best." Sebastian said his voice deep and seductive.

They're lips met once more, Chandler allowing Sebastian tongue into his mouth almost instantly. Their tongues dance together, Chandler's tripping over itself, his cheeks reddening even more. Sebastian used his to pick up and help the blond's clumsy, unskilled tongue. Suddenly the smaller one moaned into the kiss, turning Sebastian on unexpectedly.

The taller one lead Chandler over to the bed, laying down on it not breaking their kiss even once. This time Chandler broke the kiss because he was beginning to feeling light headed. Sebastian used this opportunity to attack the smaller one's neck, licking and sucking at it. Out of nowhere Chandler began to giggle; the brunet sat up looked confused at the blond underneath him.

"What was that about?" The Dalton boy asked, almost offended.

"It tickled, but don't worry it's not a bad thing I promise." Chandler quickly replied, not wanting to hurt the person on top of him's feelings.

"We'll see about that." Sebastian said, his sinister smile growing on his face.

The blond was about to ask the taller boy what he meant by that when he felt a pair of teeth sink into where his shoulder and neck connected. It should of hurt, but it actually felt amazing. Chandler gasped tilting back his head, giving Sebastian more access. Wanting more of a taste of the blond Sebastian began making his way down when Chandler grabbed his head, stopping the brunet from going any farther.

"What gives Chan?" The taller one growled angrily, propping himself up on his arms looking down at Chandler.

There was a look in those blue eyes that caused the brunet to be concerned.

"Hey babe what's wrong?" Sebastian asked, moving away some blond hair from his face, the smaller boy's hat had been tossed across the room a long time ago.

"What are we?" Chandler asked, not moving his hands from out of that brown hair.

"What do you mean?" The brunet asked, flipping around so that Chandler was now on top of him.

"Well we're not friends, a least I don't think so. I've never hand friends who I make out with or who turn me on as much as you do. So what are we?" The blond asked lying his head on the taller one's chest.

"We're whatever you want us to be." Sebastian said, going in for another kiss.

The smaller one, however, stopped him.

"So we're going out? Like boyfriends?" Chandler asked titling his head.

Sebastian bit his lip, looking hesitant to answer that question.

"What's wrong with boyfriends?" the blond asked confused.

"Nothing, there's nothing wrong with boyfriends, it's just…" The Dalton boy began, running his hand through his hair, "Just when I get into a relationship things just never go right, I either hurt them or we don't last longer than 20 minutes."

"We've been getting along for longer than 20 minutes so I think that's cleared." The smaller one giggled, looking into Sebastian's green eyes.

Sebastian sighed; his arms falling onto his bed, Chandler looked at him with extreme concern.

"Chandler, listen, "Sebastian began, putting his arms around the Chandler's waist again, "I like you a lot, I mean ask anyone this is the nicest I've ever treated a person. I want to stay with you for eternity and I just can't seem to get you out of my head. You are the most important person in my life. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." The angel cooed, snuggling into the boy beneath him, "Do you know why?"

Sebastian shook his head, not knowing were the blond was going.

"Because I love you." Chandler said, giving Sebastian a quick peck on the lips.

"Is that all it takes, is for us to love each other?" The taller one asked, not convinced.

"Our love is all we need." The blond smiled big enough for the both of them.

Sebastian captured Chandler's lips once more, his hands traveling down to grab the blond's bottom. The blond yelped, pulling his lips away.

"You know when I said your butt was sweet, I meant it." The brunet chuckled, giving it a squeeze.

"mmm." Chandler purred, going in for another kiss.

_**Me**__: and that's as far as the sex scene's going. As I would like you to remember this is rated teen and I'd also like you to note that I have no used any language. This is because I would like to keep this clean, if you want Sebandler smex go find it somewhere else please, Thank you. If you want you can use your imagination for the rest. _


	7. Seniors and Juniors

**Chapter 7**

_I don't know if I like this chapter or not. Tell me what you think. I forgot what Chandler's real high school was named, so I just called it something, I'm not very creative ;)_

* * *

A single ray of sunlight spilled into the room from through the blinds landing on Sebastian's face, he groaned sleepily opening his eyes only to be blinded, his eyes immediately shut as he buried his face in the neck of the blond that was sleep on his side next to Sebastian, the smaller boy's back pressed against the brunet's bare chest. The smell of peach, soap and something else pleasant smelling filled the larger teen's nose. Everything was perfect and peaceful, until the alarm clock decided to go off. A complaining sound escaped the brunet's lips.

"hum? Bas, it's time to get up." Chandler said still waking up.

"Five more minutes." The Dalton boy mumbled into the smaller boy's neck.

"No, now." The blond demanded, pushing Sebastian away, sitting up to stretch.

The brunet grunted as he rolled over onto his back staring at the boy next to him.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Sebastian asked, smiling slightly.

Chandler looked back at the taller one with big blue eyes.

"You've never given me a compliment ever." Chandler laughed, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Well you are." The Dalton boy stated as he sat up and gave the smaller boy a peck on the cheek, "You can take a shower first"

After his shower, Chandler picked out some clothes of Sebastian's however he had to roll up the sleeves and pant legs. He then made his way down the stairs admiring the house now that sunlight filled it although the house seemed warm it also seemed empty.

Sebastian also went down stairs after he was finished getting himself ready for school, the smell of bread, bacon and eggs wafted through the air. The taller teen went into his kitchen to find Chandler taking the pan of scrambled eggs off the oven top.

"I hope it's okay that I made breakfast." The blond said, turning off the stove after placing the eggs on a heat pad.

"It's always okay to cook breakfast." Sebastian chuckled raising his eyebrows.

"Well take a seat, I made bacon, scrambled eggs and toast. I just grabbed all the jam you had in your fridge and some butter, I didn't know what you liked on your toast." Chandler said taking a seat of his own.

"That's fine, really all of this, you didn't have to do it." Green eyes said stated, seating himself.

"Well you're letting me stay here and you are my boyfriend." Smaller teen said, blushing as he said 'boyfriend'.

Sebastian smiled watching the boy across from him turn red.

"Oh, were do you go to school anyway?" The taller one asked, feeling foolish that he had no idea where the most person of his life went to school.

"Ohio high." Chandler said not concerned by this question for he had an embarrassing one of this own, "What year of school are you in?"

"I'm a junior." Sebastian answered, taking a bite out of his buttered bread.

Silverware made a clamor as Chandler dropped it in surprise.

"Babe what's wrong?" The brunet asked concerned.

"No, no, this is bad." Blue eyes muttered, shaking his head.

"What is?" The taller teen asked, putting down his toast.

"You're a junior! I'm a senior!" Chandler gasped point a finger at the other man.

"So? it's only a year age gap, we're still legal." Sebastian said relaxing a bit.

"No, you don't understand, I'm a senior and there's only a few weeks of school! That's not fair, I really liked you!" The blond exclaimed, putting his hands on his face.

"Wait are you breaking up with me? I thought you said you would do that, I thought you said we could last." Sebastian said, hurt in so many ways.

"No, sweetie of course I'm not going to break up with you, but I'm going to New York for college and you know how long distance relationships are!" Chandler explained, reaching over to grab the brunet's hand.

"That maybe true, but can we just cross that bridge when we come to it? because I've been having a pretty good morning and I don't really want to mess it up." Sebastian inquired, going back to his food.

"We'll have to talk about it someday, and by someday I mean pretty darn soon." Chandler stated.

"I know, but just not today. Okay?" the brunet pleaded, looking to Chandler's blue eyes.

They stared at each other for awhile, Chandler still holding Sebastian's hand.

"Alright, we'll drop it for now." Blue eyes said finally caving in.

"Oh, hurry up, we're gonna be late." Sebastian said, looking at his watch as he shoveled the rest of his food into his mouth, leaving his plate in the sink.

"Ah! Wait!" Chandler complained, doing his best to eat and put away the leftover food.

Sebastian was already in the car by the time Chandler got out of the house, locking it with a key Sebastian had given him when they woke up.

"Do you have some friends that you can hang out with after school? I have Warbler practice until kind late, but I'll still come pick you up, you can just text me where you'll be." The brunet asked as they pulled up to Ohio high school.

the blond then handed Sebastian a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Green eyes asked taking it, raising his eyebrow.

"Hey I just met you, and you're my boyfriend, so here's my number so call me maybe?" Chandler sang getting out of the car.

"That is the cheesiest thing you've ever said." Sebastian said rolling his eyes.

"You love me anyways." The blond snickered, running over to the driver's side and giving his grumpy a kiss on the cheek.


	8. Chandler's House

**Chapter 8**

_hahahahahaha_

* * *

The car pulled up to Behind the Sheets, where Chandler had told Sebastian he would be. The blond could be seen outside the music store surrounded by an even amount of girls and boys a bright smile blossomed on Chandler face when he spied Sebastian in his car and told his friends he had to leave. Before the blond left one of his friends said something that sounded like, "Good job" as he looked Sebastian's way.

"How was Warbler practice?" the shorter one asked, getting into the car.

"Good, but you absolutely come now." The Dalton boy said looking a bit irritated.

"Why's that?" Chandler asked putting his seat belt on as they drove off.

"Well, the Warblers kind of found out that I have a boyfriend, so they forced me to sing a song for you in our big Dalton concert next Friday." Sebastian explained, a little embarrassed.

"Ooh, what song?" Blue eye's asked, leaning over closer to the driver's side.

"I guess you're just going to have to come to find out." The brunet teased, winking at him.

Chandler laughed swatting Sebastian's arm playful.

Suddenly the car was strangely quite only the soft whisper of the radio could be heard.

"What's wrong?" The brunet asked concerned, "You're unusually quite."

"I'm gonna do it tonight." Chandler said looking straight forward.

"Pardon me?" Green eye's asked almost swerving.

"Tonight I'm going to confront my father." The smaller teen clarified still focused forward.

Sebastian stopped the car abruptly both boys slamming into their seat belts, some cars behind them honking in anger.

"PARDON ME?" The Dalton boy asked much louder now.

"Bas there are people behind you!" Chandler exclaimed as he looked back at the people flipping them the bird.

Reluctantly Sebastian continued driving, sulking in his seat.

"Like I said, I'm going to confront my father tonight and before you interrupt me telling me I have no plan, I do." The blond informed him, rifling through his school bag and pulling out a flip cam, "I'm going to video tape him and send it to the police, hopefully then we can start pulling ourselves out of this mess my mom and I have fallen into."

"Video tape what? Him beating you!" Sebastian asked outraged, "No, never you're staying at my house until you find a **safe** way to confront him."

"Of course I'm not going to record him beating me! I'm not suicidal, I'm going to video tape him admitting everything he's ever done." Chandler reassured the boy next to him.

"And how are you going to do that?" The brunet asked still thinking this idea was crazy beyond belief.

"My powers of persuasion." The blond said a smug smile on his face.

"What powers?" Sebastian asked chuckling under his breath.

"Oh, you know them very well." Chandler purred raising a eyebrow.

The Dalton boy smiled devilishly, placing a hand on Chandler's knee, sliding it up his thigh.

"We're not talking about yours." The blond muttered blushing profoundly.

Sebastian chuckled, moving over a little bit to place a kiss on the smaller boy's cheek.

Later that night the same car was parked in front of a house that Sebastian had never seen before, but Chandler had seen one too many times. The two teens sat in the darkness of the car, blue eyes trained on the house they were outside of. The blond trembled slightly, he knew exactly what was on the other side of that door. A large hand moved to grab the trembling one in the other seat.

"Honey, we don't have to do this if you don't want to." Sebastian said, using his thumb to stroke the other's hand.

"No, I have to." Chandler told him, looking right into the stable green eyes of the boy next to him.

Sebastian gave Chandler's hand one last reassuring squeeze before they both got out of the car.

"Here, you'll be the one to record it." The blond squeaked, handing the camera over to the taller teen.

Sebastian took the camera, using his free hand to intertwine with Chandler's. They walked up to the door, Chandler's breathing getting audioably louder. The brunet gave the boy next to him one last 'are sure you okay?' look before the blond nodded, a small shaky fist rising up, inches away from the wooden door. Finally Chandler knocked on the door, it was soft, but still able to be heard.

The door opened slowly...


	9. Blood and Angels

_I know I'm supposed to be focused to translating the French Sebandler fic, but I really wanted to write this chapter._

* * *

The door opened slowly to reveal an old man who looked almost identically like Chandler. That is if you added 100 pounds of fat and muscle, a shaggy looking beard, a permanent scowl and was a big as a house.

"Who are you?" The man at the door growled, looking right at Sebastian.

Sebastian was silent for a while, taking in the man, his hand clutched onto the camera behind his back. The shock quickly went away when he realized that this was the man who had caused Chandler pain.

"Sebastian Smythe, Are you Mark Kiehl?" The brunet said, standing straight, shoulders squared, looking confident, which is what Sebastian did best.

"Yes, what are you doing with my son?" Mark answered, glaring daggers, but Sebastian didn't even flinch.

"I'm Chandler's boyfriend, and I would like to talk to you about something...well actually Chandler would." The Dalton boy said.

Sebastian turned to look at Chandler who looked like death. He was paler than a fresh sheet of printer paper, breathing hard, eyes as wide as saucers, he looked like he would pass out at any minute. Sebastian slipped an arm around the smaller boys waist to keep him up, squishing the camera between their waists, the recording light blinking dully.

"Never mind, I'll be asking questions." The brunet said through gritted teeth.

"What is this about?" The monster of a man asked, blocking the doorway.

"That's what I'd like to know." The brunet said, giving the older man a knowing look, "I met your son about a month ago, during the time I've known him I've noticed him acting weird, weirder than usual and then one day I find him with the biggest bruise on his face I've ever seen. So you tell me. What is this about?"

"He fell down the stairs, and as for the acting weird I'm just as confused as you are." Mark said obviously spilling out his go to lie.

"Mr. Kiehl, there is one thing I'm an expert at, and that's lying, I myself am a pretty good one. You sir, are lying through your teeth." Sebastian said, gripping Chandler's hip, his heart pounding in his chest.

There was an obvious change in Mark's mood, he was now steaming mad, his real nature being unraveled, by some snotty rich boy. instinctively Sebastian pushed Chandler behind him, not worrying about the camera being covered up, because something's are more important.

"Now are you ready to tell us the truth or do we need to put you in time out?" The Dalton boy hissed, immediately after saying that, both the teens realized that was the worst thing to say to an angry, grown man who was an abuser.

"Yeah, but he's not the only one I'm gonna hit." Mark growled, a fist slamming straight into Sebastian's face.

Chandler let out a frightened sound of some sort, jumping back as The giant teen fell like a tree that had just been chopped down. The smaller boy looked down at the damage, Sebastian's face was all covered in blood and his nose was most likely broken. The blond looked up to see the bull charging, now for him. Chandler stood frozen in fear, tears streaming down his face. Sebastian suddenly stood up, grabbing Mark by the collar, pushing him towards the door, trying to keep distance between Chandler and him.

Mark then grabbed the teen by the arms, kneeing the rich boy in the gut, Sebastian letting out a gargled grunt, still trying to hold his ground as a head collided with his which made him see stars, the world spinning around him and he could have sworn he heard someone scream as the whole world went black.

Sebastian jerked awake body covered in sweat, visions of Chandler getting beat, swirling in his head.

"Bas, Bas, Honey it's okay, I'm right here." A sweet voice above him cooed, filling him with reassurance.

At first Sebastian thought it was an angel until his vision cleared and saw a pair of blue eyes, that seemed to have tint of red in the white of his eyes, hidden behind amber colored glasses and messy blond hair, his hat nowhere to be seen. Sebastian reached a hand up to cup his face.

"Are you okay?" The brunet croaked out, his voice sounding like it had gone through a meat grinder.

"I should ask you that." The blond replied, smiling weakly, a tear dripping down his face, which Sebastian quickly whipped away.

"What happened?" The Dalton boy asked, noticing his head was being cradled, but something soft, and figured that it must be in Chandler's lap.

"Well, after you sorta passed out, I just kinda screamed, bloody murder I guess and a neighbor came out, saying he had seen everything and the police was coming, Dad got scared and tired to run, but the neighbor tackled him to the ground and then I just grabbed you and ran." Chandler explained, while playing with Sebastian's hair, who had closed his eyes as he listened to the story.

"Why didn't you stay?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I got scared, although I probably should have stayed, I mean I stopped the bleeding from your nose, but I'm pretty sure it's broken, and I don't know about your ribs..." The blond admitted, looking ashamed.

"Hey, it's okay, we can just go now, the police are probably already here." Sebastian said, beginning to sit up, groaning at the pain in created, "Who was that neighbor anyway? They seemed hardcore."

"It think her name's Sue Sylvester or something like that." Chandler said, putting an arm around the taller one's waist, helping him walk.

They got back to the scene, police all over Chandler's front lawn, his Dad in handcuffs, a couple of police men talking to a tall blond lady with short hair, that looked like she could break down a wall with just a look. She pointed in their direction, some police coming over to the teens.

"Are you Chandler Kiehl." One of them asked, as he drew closer.

"yes..I mean yes." Chandler said, trying to find his voice again.

"Everything's going to be okay, we have an ambulance waiting for you and your...friend." The cop said, leaning over to look at Sebastian, trying to see how bad the damage was.

"Boyfriend." Sebastian clarified in a weak voice.

"Fine with me, my brother's gay." The officer explained, motioning for Chandler to hand over the injured boy, "My name's Cooper Anderson."

"Wait aren't you that actor?" Chandler inquired, confused.

"Yeah that didn't exactly work out." Cooper said, embarrassed.

Cooper then led the boys over to the ambulance that had been waiting for them. As it drove off, Chandler caught a glimpse of his father, and the sadness in his eyes.


End file.
